1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Reduction of power consumption of an electronic system is in progress. For example, there is disclosed a technique to shut off an AC-DC converter from an AC power source by providing a power switch in an AC power source side of the AC-DC converter, so as to reduce power consumption at a standby time (see JP-A 2004-266931 (KOKAI)). When a user does not use the electronic device, the user turns off this power switch manually, and when the user uses the electronic device, the user turns on the power switch manually. As a result, reduction of power consumption at the standby time becomes possible.
However, in the above technology, it is necessary to turn on/off the power switch manually. Therefore, when the AC-DC converter is located in a place apart from the electronic device which the user uses, the user needs to go to the AC-DC converter when the user starts using and ends using the electronic device to turn on/off the power switch.